Today people engage in a multitude of activities. Students are no different. Students are enrolled in a variety of academic subjects and are eligible to participate in a host of extracurricular activities. For example, students may attend classes in English, economics, chemistry, and mathematics, to name but a few. In addition, students may, based on personal interests, participate in extracurricular activities such as gymnastics, basketball, football, or musical instrument performances. As a result, students often have difficulty managing the homework, project and study requirements for classes in conjunction with extracurricular activities.
Students not only must remember to be in the right place at the right time, they must also remember to bring the appropriate equipment for each activity. Some students have turned to personal digital assistants (PDAs) to help them be in the right place at the right time and to help them remember to bring the appropriate equipment.
PDAs contain microprocessors that are dedicated to specific applications such as personal schedulers and address books. Cellular telephones, internet enabled pagers, and other similar devices often contain microprocessors with similar dedicated applications.
As mentioned, PDAs typically contain an application with a personal calendar with traditional scheduling and reminder capability. It may also be possible to store additional information, such as addresses, telephone numbers and e-mail addresses in an associated address book application. Certain devices may even allow synchronization with a calendar application maintained on a personal computer (PC).
While useful, these PDA devices are not well tailored to use by students and the particular demands of student life. Therefore, a need exists for a device that can be used by students to assist in time and resource management for educational tasks further providing scheduling with educational institutions and inventory functions.